memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paradise Lost (episode)
Quote problems Questionable quotes, some are just lines from the script other are just what has been said on screen. Not exactly what a quote should be -- Q 17:39, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with them. -- Rebel Strike 21:44, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Joseph Sisko: “I’ve got plenty of customers. Just look outside.” Jake Sisko: “All I see are security officers.” Joseph Sisko: “And I bet not one of them’s had a good meal in four days. Now do your grandfather a favor… and start chopping the okra.” Captain Sisko: “That’s the bottom line, isn’t it? What am I going to do about it? These people aren’t evil, Odo. They’re people I’ve worked with… they’re my friends… people I respect. How can I turn against them?” Odo: “It seems to me, if they have committed treason against the Federation, the Federation you swore to protect, then you won’t be turning against them… they’ll have turned against you.” Jaresh-Inyo: “Captain, I have been in politics for seventy years. I’m no stranger to overstatement and exaggeration. But the idea that Starfleet would plot to overthrow the government of the Federation is the single most astonishing accusation I’ve ever heard.” Admiral Leyton: “I’m afraid I owe you an apology, Ben.” Captain Sisko: “The way I see it, you owe a ''lot of people an apology.”'' Admiral Leyton: “You always had a strong sense of duty.” Captain Sisko: “My duty is to protect the Federation.” Admiral Leyton: “Which is what we’re trying to do.” Captain Sisko: “What you’re trying to do is seize control of Earth and place it under military rule!” Admiral Leyton: “If that’s what it takes to stop the Dominion.” Captain Sisko: “You’re willing to ''destroy paradise in order to save it?”'' Changeling (as O'Brien): “What if I told you there are only ''four on this entire planet, eh? Not counting Constable Odo of course. Think of it; only four of us, and look at the havoc we’ve wrought.”'' Captain Sisko: “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Changeling (as O'Brien): “Four’s more than enough. We’re smarter than solids… we’re better than you… and most importantly, we don’t fear you the way you fear us. In the end, it’s your fear that will destroy you.” Captain Benteen: “I thought Admiral Leyton ordered you back to Deep Space Nine.” Captain Sisko: “He did. But I’ve got some leave coming, and I’ve decided to take it. After all, I don’t get to spend much time on Earth. And it’s so pleasant here; with a Starfleet officer on every corner, Paradise has never seemed so… well-armed.” Captain Sisko: “I assume you’ll be explaining to the public why it’s necessary for Starfleet to seize control of Earth.” Admiral Leyton: “Temporarily, of course. Until the changeling threat has been neutralized.” Captain Sisko: “And how long will that be? Months? Years? Decades?” Admiral Leyton: “However long it takes. The people deserve strong leadership. Someone who can protect them.” Captain Sisko: “In other words… you.” Captain Sisko: “Do you think the other Federation worlds are going to sit back and let their President be replaced by a military dictatorship?” Admiral Leyton: “Hardly a dictatorship, Ben.” Captain Sisko: “Overthrowing a legitimately elected President and giving Starfleet direct control over the government? Sounds like a dictatorship to me. And I’m sure I won’t be the only one who thinks so.” Admiral Leyton: “There’ll be some dissenters at first. But they’ll fall in line once they realize strengthening Earth is the first step toward strengthening the Federation.” Captain Sisko: “And if they don’t agree, what then? Are you willing to risk civil war? If the Lakota fires on the Defiant, you’ll be opening a Pandora's Box that may ''never be closed.”'' Admiral Leyton: “I wish I’d taught you more about the importance of loyalty.” Captain Sisko: “You want to talk to ''me about loyalty? After you broke your oath to the Federation, lied to the people of Earth, and ordered one of our starships to fire on another? You don't have the right.”'' Odo: “Am I the only one worried that there are still changelings here on Earth?” Joseph Sisko: “Worried? I’m scared to death. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let them change the way I live my life.” Captain Sisko: “If the changelings want to destroy what we’ve built here they’re going to have to do it themselves; we will not do it for them.” ---- I believe the way this quote is used: :René Echevarria, via the Deep Space Nine Companion, describes the episode as "an attempt to make the audience complicit in believing that a threat is imminent, and that by any means necessary it must be dealt with... Martial law — yes! Clamp down on rights — yes! Blood tests — yes! No civil rights — yes! And then in Part II we find out that the real point of the story is how dangerous this feeling is." is confusing and probably incorrect. "the episode" here is actually Homefront, where as this episode is "Part II where we find out that the real point of the story is how dangerous this feeling is." The way the quote is used it asounds to me as though Paradise Lost is part one. -- 04:16, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) 47 Reference? I noticed a 47 reference in the interview with the Red Squad Cadet - he returned to his residence at exactly 1947 hours - I don't know if we should add a reference in the main article. - :What's the significance of the number 47 in the Star Trek universe? ::See 47.--31dot 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ben's middle name Forgive my sloppy memory, but isn't Joseph's lecture the first time we hear Benjamin Sisko's middle name 'Lafayette' being mentioned? -- Bakabaka 09:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :It's actually in where the middle name is first heard. --Jörg 12:49, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::Very close though. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:56, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Trivia * At the end of episode, Sisko forgot to push communicator before saying "Three to beam up" -- 18:14, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :This happens a lot in Voyager. I just assume that the communicator is still on or they just didn't show the hand gesture oncam or the transporter office is still monitoring their coms or is on standby. Stardate Hi there, I was watching "Paradise Lost" last night, and noticed something interesting (which is confirmed by a graphic on this article). Could we deduce the stardate of "Paradise Lost" as 49364? Sisko says that a whole bunch of personnel are being moved on the 14th, and with that, that stardate illuminates on the screen (see File:Officers reassigned paradise lost.jpg for the graphic I am talking about). Odo (I believe) says the 14th is a few days away, and is the date Jaresh-Inyo is slated to give an address. Later, Leyton admits Jaresh-Inyo won't make the speech because he will replace him (and I believe he says "tomorrow" in reference to the speech). Even though the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion and other sources have no "official" stardate listed, I know MA uses stardates sometimes on screen to verify this. Is this one of those cases? (Also, "Homefront" also lists a stardate on the screen when the bomb explodes, and someone says the event was "two days ago". Even though the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion and other sources list this as "Stardate Unknown", MA lists it under the stardate on screen.) I would assume Sisko and Odo have been on Earth for at least 3 weeks by this point, as when he interviews Riley Shepard, Shepard confirms the power outage in "Homefront" occurred on the 23rd, which I would assume would be the previous month. Just some random thinking in my brain. Scott --usscantabrian 04:22, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, the display clearly show stardate 49365. I also think that the stardate at the beginning of the episode is 49334: there is an interesting graphic shortly before the teaser that show this stardate. I've not the screenshot, but this is the text that appears on the graphic: ::FROM: COMMANDER, STARFLEET ::TO: OIC, CADET TRAINING SQUADRON 47 ::FROM: COMMANDER, STARFLEET ::STARDATE: 49334.63 ::TRANS CODE: 4747-23 ::ROUTING: PARIS/SATCOM 5/LUNA 5017/SAN FRANCISCO ::MESSAGE BEGINS ::EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY, ALL MEMBERS OF CTS-47, DESIGNATION "RED SQUAD" ARE HEREBY ASSIGNED TO FIELD DUTY PATROLLING SOL SECTOR, TERRA-1. ::MISSION SPECIFIC ORDERS WILL BE TRANSMITTED ONCE ALL SQUADRON PERSONELL ARE ON STATION. ::MESSAGE ENDS. ::You can see this graphic when Sisko and Odo are talkin' about the activities of the Red Squad during the blackout. Given the fact that the stardate is clearly visible on screen, I assume that it is a canon information and we can say the episode is set between the stardates 49334 and 49365 circa. What do you think?--Sid-Vicious 14:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The Prisoner Reference The quote "Be seing you" (O'Brien Changling to Sisko) can be a reference to the 67s Mini-Series The Prisoner. The show deals (among others) about surveillance and the fear introduced by it; so this could fit very well. The above line was a running gag in the show and a kind of meme between fans. NiklasH 11:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Quark Although Quark did not appear in this episode, he is still credited during the open credit. However, this article fail to include Armin in the billings. As was previously pointed out to me twice, regardless of whether or not the actor appeared in an episode, they should still be listed. Also, I would like to know if this is the only episode of DS9 where the space station Deep Space 9 is not seen (unless you count Kira's communication with Sisko)? :Regarding DS9, I found out in Children of Time, DS9 also made a non-appearance. 16:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Removed The following quotes were removed to reduce the number of quotes to a more reasonable number (now down to 10) and to keep the emphasis on quotes that pertain to important scenes and themes (ie, patriotism, and the danger of giving up personal liberties and way of life in favor of civil security) in the episode. "All I see are security officers." "And I bet not one of them has had a good meal in four days. Now, you do your grandfather a favor and start chopping up the okra!" : - Jake Sisko and Joseph Sisko "Cadet, you are obviously under the mistaken impression that I'm asking a favor. I want a name, and I want it now, and that is an ORDER, understood, Mr. Nog?" "Yes, sir." : - Benjamin Sisko and Nog "Are you ''sure that this cadet is telling the truth?" "''He admitted to committing acts of treason against the Federation. If he was going to lie, I think he would have made up a better story." : - Odo and Sisko, about Cadet Shepard's report "If what you say is true, I'll have Leyton's resignation. Bring me the evidence, I promise I'll ''use it." : - '''Jaresh-Inyo' "And as for your loyal officers, Benteen's already abandoned you. And she was closer to you than anyone. You've lost! Don't make anyone else pay for your mistakes." "''I hope... you're not the one making the mistake." :- Sisko and Leyton "You don't understand me at all, do you?" "I used to think I did. I used to think that you were a man of principles, a man of honor! I see that I was mistaken!" "I'm sorry you feel that way." "So am I!" : - Leyton and Sisko "I only wish I'd taught you more about the importance of loyalty." "You want to talk to ''me about loyalty? After you broke your oath with the Federation?! Lied to the people of Earth?! Ordered one of our own starships to fire on another! You don't have the right!" : - '''Leyton' and Sisko "Would you be happier if they'd stayed?" "Oh, if they'd stayed, it wouldn't be Earth anymore, would it? It didn't seem right, all those phasers everywhere." : - Odo and Joseph Sisko "Go home, Ben. You don't belong here." : - Leyton, ordering Sisko to leave Earth and return to Deep Space 9